Melody of Chaos
by Galacticwolf
Summary: A retelling of FF7 through mainly Vincent's PoV. Will be AU at parts.
1. Prologue

Every child in Nibelhiem had heard the stories of Shinra Mansion, it was said that deep within it lived a monster. No one knew just what kind of monster, though some said that it would come out at night and kidnap misbehaving children, but that was probably added by some parent. The adults all said that the tales were nonsense, and yet not a single door was left unlocked at night. Maybe that was for the best, for in every story, there is a hint of truth.


	2. Awakening

**Author's Note: **I feel I should make note of a few things, first of all, I am going to pretend that the note didn't say anything about Vincent being a Turk or having Hojo experiment on him. Also, I've never actually played Final Fantasy 7, though I've watched my cousin play it, so just be aware of that as you read.

_Struggling with a fight inside  
Sorrow you'll defeat  
The picture you see it won't disappear  
Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear_

_-Unforgivable Sinner by Lene Marlin_

"Cloud, are you sure we should go in there? It feels like there's something evil here." It took a moment for Vincent to realize that the voice he had just heard was not part of his nightmares, which could only mean one of two things, either he was hearing voices in his head, which wasn't that unusual for him, or there was someone in ShinRa Mansion. Vincent was curious as to who would be brave enough to come into the depleted mansion, and so, against his better judgment, he did not immediately go back to sleep, instead, he lay awake and listened.

"I know Aeris," said a new voice, which Vincent assumed to be Cloud, Aeris must have been the first speaker, "But someone went to a lot of trouble to hide this key, so there's a good chance we may find something useful behind this door."

"I don't know Cloud," said another voice, "Didn't the note say that there was a person locked down here? Whoever it is would probably be dead by now." Vincent's eyes opened for the first time in thirty years, a person locked in the basement, could they be talking about him? It was possible, although knowing Hojo, there could very well be others locked up in the basement. The sound of a key in a lock shook him from his thoughts; it would seem that the strangers were there for him after all. He heard the door slowly creek open, followed by footsteps as the room was entered.

'Eww, coffins, does that mean that there are dead people here?" a whiney voice asked,

"That is what you tend to find in coffins." The voice that Vincent had identified as Cloud answered dryly, "But let's check to see what is in them." Vincent was tired of the disturbance by now, and so slowly he pushed back the coffin lid and sat up.

"Who has come to wake me from my nightmare?"


	3. Meeting

_I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_-_Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Reliant K

Cloud was rather surprised when the lid of the coffin he had been about to open moved by itself, he was even more surprised when a man sat up in it and pointed a gun at his face.

"EEEK!" screeched Yuffie, jumping into the arms of the nearest person, who happened to be Barret, "It's a vampire!" Barret just shook his head in disgust and dropped her.

"Who comes to wake me from my nightmare?" the strange man asked in a voice that was soft, yet intimidating. He stared at them, seemingly studying them, and so Cloud took a moment to do the same, the man was extremely thin, and Cloud guessed that he was probably taller then any of them, though he couldn't be sure as he had remained sitting, he wore mostly black, though he also had on a raggedy red cloak which covered the lower part of his face, from what Cloud could see of his shoes they seemed to be covered with some gold colored metal, and he thought he caught a glimpse of the same metal near the mans left arm. His face, which was pale and had an almost ethereal quality to it, was framed by long black hair and he had a bandana the same color of his cloak wrapped around his forehead, the most striking feature, however, were his eyes, they were as red as blood, and it seemed like they could almost peer into your soul. The man, who, like Cloud, had finished his observation, spoke,

"Never seen you before, you must leave." Yuffie, who by this time had overcome her initial fright scowled at him,

"Hey, that's not fair! You were having a nightmare, we woke you up," she said, shaking a finger at him; "You should be thanking us." Cloud and the rest of the group held their breath, half expecting the man to shoot her with the gun that he was still holding. However, it seemed that luck was on Yuffie's side, as the man simply stared at her for a moment before speaking,

"Hmph…. A nightmare….? My long sleep has given me time to atone." Barret, who had been silent up till then, scoffed,

"Sleeping? What kind of a stupid way is that to atone?" The man glared at him,

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare." Cloud sighed,

"You can say that again." He muttered under of his breath, to quiet for anyone to hear, however it seemed that the man had heard him anyway as he turned from glaring at Barret to look at him.

"Hmm? What do you know?" he asked, Cloud sighed again, he had a feeling that the man wouldn't let it go unless he explained,

"Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare." He shook his head, "No it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion…" Cloud thought he saw the man's eyes widen in shock and he trailed off.

"Sephiroth!" he exclaimed,

"You know Sephiroth?" he and Cloud asked at the same time, the man nodded,

"You first." Cloud hesitated for a moment, unsure if the possibility of learning something new about Sephiroth was worth the risk of telling a stranger their tale, but he decided he would take the chance.

**^melodyofchaos^melodyofchaos^melodyofchaos^melodyofchaos^**

"…..That's how it was." Finished Cloud,

"So, Sephiroth learned about his origins and the Jenova Project, five years ago…. " Vincent muttered to himself, " and he was missing, but has reappeared and seems to be searching for the Promised Land." The one named Cloud, who appeared to be the leader, looked at Vincent expectantly,

"Now it's your turn." Vincent shook his head,

"I'm sorry…. I cannot speak."

"What!" shouted the girl who had earlier called him a vampire, "You jerk! You lied to us!" Vincent merely sighed and lay back down,

"Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more then I previously had. Now…. Please, leave." He said, and shut the coffin lid.

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure how well I did in my description of Vincent, I'm worried I may have tried to put in too much information.


	4. ExTurk

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass  
This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

-Nemo by Nightwish

As the lid of the coffin shut, Vincent closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the intruders leaving, then, to his annoyance, he heard the sound of returning footsteps and the lid was lifted off of his coffin.

"…You're still here." He said, glaring at the chocobo haired leader in annoyance, blue eyes stared back at him,

"Who are you?" The blonde asked, "At least tell us your name." Vincent was quiet for a moment; however it seemed that the man had no plans to leave until he got an answer.

"Vincent…. I…" he trailed off, unsure if he should continue, "I was a member of Shinra's Department of Administrative Research….. The Turks." The man stared at Vincent in shock,

"You're a Turk?" and Vincent thought he heard a hint of disgust in his voice, Vincent would be surprised if he had, even in his days, when the Turks were just starting, they weren't well liked.

"Formerly of the Turks," Vincent corrected, "I have no affiliation with Shinra anymore." The swordsman relaxed upon hearing this,

"I'm Cloud Strife," he said, "Formerly of SOLIDER." Vincent looked at him in interest,

"You were with Shinra, do you know Lucrecia?" Cloud looked at him in confusion,

"Lucrecia?"

"She was a scientist with Shinra, beautiful Lucrecia" Cloud shook his head,

"Sorry, the only Shinra scientist I know of is Hojo." Vincent sighed, he should have known better then to ask, he had no idea how long he been asleep for, Lucrecia could very well be dead, then his mind registered what Cloud had said about Hojo.

"That bastard's still alive?" he asked in surprise, causing Cloud to stare at him,

"You know Hojo?" he asked in astonishment, in answer Vincent held up his left arm and stared at his golden claw in hatred, looking back at Cloud he saw understanding dawn in his eyes.

"If I come with you," Vincent asked, "Is there a chance that I may encounter Hojo?" Cloud appeared to think about it for a moment,

"We're going after Sephiroth, so there is a chance we may run into him." He answered eventually,

"In that case," said Vincent, "May I join you?" Cloud nodded,

"Of course…. Welcome to AVALANCHE Vincent."

**Author's Note: **As you may have noticed, Vincent didn't mention anything about Lucrecia being Sephiroth's mother; personally I have always thought that it was kind of weird that Vincent just told a bunch of strangers that, so I have left that out. It also will be part of the plot later. Also, if anyone is interested, I have posted a bio of Vincent's life prior to this story on my deviantART account, which is Galacticwolf, it is in my journals. A warning though, it will contain spoilers for later in the story.


End file.
